


Marjorine

by isdeathanoption



Category: South Park
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Transgender Butters, Transphobia, bunny/kenjorine is the main ship, but theres also creek, craig and marjorine friendship, mtf butters, she goes by marjorine, they talk about boys (and girls) together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isdeathanoption/pseuds/isdeathanoption
Summary: Marjorine is newly back in South Park after living in Oregon for five years. The problem is that five years ago she wasn't Marjorine, she was called Butters. Will people recognize her? Will she make friends? She hasn't got a clue, but she'll have to find out.Trans Butters fic! it's pretty cute so I hope you like it! :))
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Marjorine/Kenny McCormick, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, You'll see ;), but not really - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Marjorine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans but I tried to get accurate information. If I misrepresent anything please tell me! Also because of my lack of knowledge in this field, I won't go into too much detail about her transition. I will try my best to represent dysphoria but again, I am not trans. I hope ya'll enjoy!! :))

Marjorine blinked open her eyes and opened her mouth in a long, drawn-out yawn. She could vaguely hear the sound of her alarm going off on her phone, telling her to wake up. She shifted in her blankets for a moment before she sat up groggily and stopped the alarm, blinking her eyes in an attempt to wipe the sleepiness from them. She got up and stretched her arms above her head but mid-stretch she froze as she remembered what day it was. She could feel her stomach drop as her heartbeat began to pick up. This was her first day going back to school in South Park. Five years ago she’d lived in South Park but her family had moved to Oregon that year for her dad's work. When the news was broken to her that she’d be moving she was understandably devastated. She didn’t want to leave all of her friends! Alas, she had no power in the situation and Marjorine was forced to leave.  
The thing was that before she left she wasn’t known as Marjorine, she was Butters to the world. Butters Stotch, a little boy. But she wasn’t really a boy, not deep inside. Eventually, she told her parents how she felt, and surprisingly they weren’t transphobic and they even helped her to transition. Her mom did say that she’d always wanted a girl. After her confession, they got her on hormone blockers as soon as possible and then got her on estrogen a while later. Marjorine was very lucky to be privileged with all of this and she was incredibly happy.  
At her new school in Oregon, she was bullied a lot because they’d known her before and after she started transitioning. It wasn't too bad but she was very isolated. Marjorine was the kind of person who depended on having friends. They made her happy, but she didn't have any. Eventually, the bullying and isolation got too much and her parents decided to move back to South Park. Her dad could work from long-distance at that point anyway. And now here she was standing in her new room a week and a half after moving back to her hometown. The hometown she hadn’t seen in five whole years. Her room was already decorated fully because that’s what she’d spent most of the time there doing. It was cute and pink and she loved it.  
However, she was incredibly worried because there was no way that she was going to be free from the taunting she had left back in Oregon. She knew this because she was pretty sure that people knew who she used to be. They’d know this because of her parents who looked the same as they had, drove the same car, and carried the same last name as before. And so did she. But she was going to try her very best to fit in!  
She moved from the place she’d been standing and looked through her closet to find an outfit to wear. She eventually settled on a white cropped sweater and a pink skirt with knee-high socks. She thought it looked cute. She moved to her vanity and looked in the mirror. She’d been blessed with relatively clear skin but she still liked to wear makeup. It made her feel more feminine. She put on the basics, finishing it up with a bit of lip gloss. She smiled, giggling at herself in the reflection. She looked like a girl. It was rare that she felt this way but maybe it was her brain making up for all the torture she’d have to endure that day. She grabbed her backpack and made her way downstairs making sure to watch her step so she didn't fall. It had happened before.  
She was met with her father making breakfast and her mother reading a magazine. Marjorine was lucky that her parents weren’t transphobic. They still grounded her often, and it was for her own safety so she had to be grateful. They also held the fact that they’d paid for her transition with their money over her head, but she sure was lucky they’d even let her transition at all. So every time she was upset they’d say that she was ungrateful. She should appreciate her parents more. She sat down at the table and pulled out her phone. She looked at her Instagram. It was relatively small mainly because it was private. She posted pictures of herself and her room and cute things she’d buy with her minimal allowance.  
“Good morning Marjorine.” Her mother greeted after noticing that the sixteen-year-old had arrived at the table.  
“Morning mom…” she said quietly, her nerves getting the best of her. Nothing else was said. She ate her breakfast quietly and grabbed her bag. She wished her parents would drive her to school but they said she was a teenager and should be able to take herself to school. The thing was that Marjorine didn’t have a car. Her parents said that they’d paid enough for her transition and that she’d have to buy a car all on her own. Seeing as she barely had any money, she settled on walking and taking public transportation. Maybe she could get herself a job here in South Park. Marjorine was not going to take the bus. It would be crowded and loud and she’d probably be met with confrontation. So she settled on walking.  
As she walked she saw kids that she recognized but she prayed to God that they didn’t recognize her. It was sad because if her old friends were to see her and recognize her they would probably laugh at her and not want to be around her. On the other hand, if they didn’t recognize her they probably wouldn’t want to be friends with the random new girl. Why would they? They were a group of boys. Hopefully, she could befriend some of the girls.  
After a while of walking, she realized that she’d made it to the school, far too soon for her liking. She stared up at the building with large eyes. South Park High School or SPHS. Her eyes darted around hoping that nobody was staring and so far she only counted a few glances. She scurried inside the building, making a beeline for the administration’s office. Once inside she made a quick conversation with the secretary who gave her a small map of the school and her schedule. She clutched the papers to her chest feeling the anxiety pool in her stomach uncomfortably. Her head was spinning but she still stumbled her way out of the office and stood there frozen not knowing what to do or where to go since the bell hadn’t rung yet.  
She was planning on just standing alone outside of her first class but before she could move in that direction she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and was met with a pretty blonde-haired girl. Was that… Bebe? Marjorine gulped and stood there not knowing what to do. Luckily the girl, possibly Bebe, spoke first.  
“So, are you new here? I heard that there was going to be a new student but I didn't know if it was true.” She said moving a hand with perfectly manicured nails to push some blonde hair from her own forehead.  
“Uh, yeah. My name Marjorine.” She responded hesitantly, not sure of the other girl’s intentions. “I'm Bebe,” so it was her! “It's nice to meet you. You seem kind of lost, do you need help?” She said smiling warmly. “That would be great! Do you know where room 103 is?” Marjorine asked feeling the pit in her stomach lighten. It seemed that Bebe didn't recognize her at all! Maybe no one else would either. “Oh, room 103? That's right near my first period as well, I can help you out after the first period too.” Bebe offered. “You would do that?” Marjorine asked surprised. “Of course! It must be hard moving to a new school in the middle of the school year.” The lighter blond nodded in response. “So let me see your schedule.”  
Bebe then walked her to her class pointing to another room across the hall not too far away and said that it was her first period and to meet her outside there. Marjorine agreed right as the bell rung, smiling and waving to her new friend. At least she hoped they could be friends. She let out a breath and pushed the door of the room open, walking in hesitantly. She looked around the room and observed that not many students were there yet and the ones that where didn't seem to notice her arrival. The teacher, however, did. The teacher beckoned Marjorine over. She complied and made her way over to the desk the teacher stood behind.  
“You must be Marjorine!” Said girl nodded “Why don't you stay up here with me so I can introduce you to the class.” The teacher suggested.  
“Okay!” Marjorine said even though she was very nervous about facing the class. As students filed in she realized that although she could vaguely recognize some of them, she couldn't really tell who was who. That was a good sign since that could mean she’d be just as unrecognizable. Eventually, everyone was there and seated. At that point, more than half the class was either sneaking glances or staring at Marjorine in curiosity. But she didn't notice recognition spark in anyone’s eyes so far. The rest of the class just wasn't paying attention.  
“Happy Monday guys! We have a new student joining us today.” The teacher introduced, gesturing to the girl standing awkwardly next to her. “Her name is Marjorine.” At this point, most of the students were looking at her but as soon as her name was said she saw one person’s head snap up. Oh no. She recognized that face anywhere. It was Eric Cartman and she could tell that he recognized her. “Now Marjorine why don't you go take a seat over by… Oh! There’s a free seat next to Craig (that's for you Lily)! Craig, raise your hand.” The said boy raised his hand halfheartedly, showing absolutely no interest in anything that was happening. Marjorine made her way over to Craig carefully, making sure not to trip on any of the backpacks that were rested haphazardly against the legs of the desks. She quietly sat down after setting her backpack down next to her. Craig looked over at her with practically no expression and in a flat tone he said,  
“Welcome to hell.” then turned away. Well, that was comforting!  
She spent the rest of the class trying her best to follow along and taking notes the best she could while Craig shamelessly texted and messed around on his phone the entire time. During all of this Marjorine could feel someone staring at her. One time she glanced over and noticed Cartman scrutinizing her. She quickly looked away, terrified. What did he want from her? Before she knew it the class was over and everyone was packing up and leaving as quickly as they could. Marjorine hurried to pack up her pencil case and put her notebook back in her backpack. As soon as she finished she stood up swiftly and began to walk from the classroom. Once outside she was about to make her way over to meet Bebe but felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned around hesitantly and saw that it was Cartman. Oh god. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could Eric spoke up.  
“I know who you are.” Marjorine tired to argue but he cut her off, “I mean, really? 'Marjorine'? Of course, I recognize you.” He smirked, “But don't-” This time he was cut off but not by Marjorine. It was Bebe.  
“Hey fatass, stop bothering her!” She yelled from across the hallway. Eric grumbled but looked back at Marjorine. “Meet me over there at lunch.” He said subtly pointing to the secluded end of the hallway. “O- okay.” She replied, terrified. With that, he left, throwing a glare towards Bebe. The said blonde hurried over to Marjorine looking worried. “Sorry, that's Eric Cartman, he’s a dick. Did he say anything to you?” Marjorine shook her head nervously. “Nope! Not really.” she could feel her stomach churn with anxiety. “Well, okay…” Bebe responded suspiciously but brushed it off. “Let’s go, I have the same second period as you.”  
Marjorine spent the next two classes unable to focus on basically anything, only thinking of what Cartman could possibly want from her. If he didn't want anything from her he'd have outed her already so he had to have some sort of angle. After a nervewracking third period, she stood up, telling Wendy, who Bebe had introduced to her during the passing period, that she was going to the bathroom and not to wait for her. She convinced her that she could find her way to the lunchroom on her own. Then she made her way to the meeting place Cartman had established, rubbing her palms together nervously. Soon, she spotted Cartman and hurried her way over to him. Cartman was smart with his choice of a meeting place. No one else was there and it was just the two of them.  
“Well… what’d you wanna talk about?” She said hesitantly. “I have a proposition for you. If you help me with something, I won't tell anyone your secret.” Cartman said, immediately getting to the point. Ah, so it was blackmail. She assumed as much. Marjorine knew she had to do what Cartman told her or else everything would come crumbling down around her. “What do you need help with?” She asked politely even though she had half the nerve to slap him across the face. Cartman smiled. “I need you to help make Heidi jealous. She broke up with me for like the twentieth time and this time she isn’t coming back 'round’.” Her stomach dropped, she didn't like where this was going, at all. “You’ve gotta pretend to be my girlfriend so she’ll get back together with me.” He concluded. “I-” Marjorine began but he cut her off again. “You know you can’t say no.” He said with a lilt to his voice. Marjorine sighed, resigned, he was right. “Okay… I’ll help you but you’ve gotta promise you won't tell anyone my secret.” She knew Cartman’s word wasn't worth anything but it was all she had to hold on to at this point. “I swear.” He sneered, “Now, we can’t be together immediately cuz that’ll be suspicious. So how about next week we start ‘dating’?” Marjorine nodded again mutely. “Great, but you’ve gotta sit at my table with me today, and pretend that you like me,” Cartman ordered. At least he was self-aware. He knew that Marjorine didn't like him. “But I was gonna sit with Bebe and W-!” Marjorine began but cut herself off as Cartman sent her a menacing glare. She nodded again, walking next to Cartman as he made his way to the lunchroom.  
On the way there Cartman offered some semblance of kindness by saying, “You can sit with them tomorrow.” How generous. Cartman pushed the doors of the lunchroom open and dragged Marjorine by her wrist over to one of the tables where three other students sat. She saw Bebe and Wendy staring at her incredulously from another table, and sent them an apologetic look. Before she knew it she was standing next to Cartman right in front of the table. “This is Marjorine, she’s gonna sit with us.” She gave a small smile and gave a little wave. The three teens at the table seemed confused but stayed complacent anyway. She sat down and examined the three other students’ faces. They were oh so familiar and she was pretty sure she knew who they were. They had to be Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. They were kind of the same but also very different. They’d grown up just like she had. Marjorine was surprised that they’d stuck around with Cartman this long but they’d always been pretty close even if he was an asshole. Marjorine pulled her packed lunch from her backpack. They sat in silence for a while, eating.  
“So… you're new, here right?” Stan asked. She nodded smiling. Even if she wasn't sitting with Wendy and Bebe she could enjoy her old friends’ company. “Your name’s Marjorine, right?” She nodded again happily with an ‘mhm’.  
“That's a pretty name,” Kenny spoke up. Kyle slapped him on the back of his noticeably unhooded head, snapping at him.  
“Stop hitting on her it's literally her first day!” Hitting on her? No way, he was probably messing around. No one had ever hit on Marjorine before. “Anyway… I'm Stan,” the first boy introduced, “that's Kyle, and that's Kenny.” he continued, pointing to the respective boys. “It's nice to meet you!”  
They spent the rest of lunch-making small talk and Marjorine made sure to include Cartman and direct her attention towards him because otherwise, she’d be in trouble. After lunch, the rest of the school day went on pretty uneventfully and after school, she met up with Wendy and Bebe and they exchanged numbers. She actually had friends! She’d even got the boys' numbers during lunch because Cartman had insisted that he and Marjorine exchange numbers and then the other boys joined in.  
That night Marjorine went home smiling. She may have been being dangerously blackmailed but she had friends and no one knew that she was trans... so far.


End file.
